Always Beside Me
by MaryAnne741
Summary: A happy life and a reason to celebrate
1. Default Chapter

Since my last story ("Journey to the Past") contained a few references to Maria and Georg's 25th wedding anniversary and also you guys missed Georg so "badly" (so did I) I decided to compensate you a bit. So this story takes place 25 years after the wedding and the escape from Austria. The von Trapps still live on the east coast of the United States.   
****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to 20th Century Fox.  
  
**Gratitude:** A huge THANK YOU to my wonderful beta Jessica for her support and helpful suggestions.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
While the summer of 1963 was slowly fading into fall all the members of the von Trapp family were excitedly anticipating the big festive of Maria and Georg's 25th wedding anniversary. Everyone was eager to be a part of the preparations including their youngest grandchildren as well as Maria and the Captain's 4-year-old son, little Georg. The Captain wanted to grant a very special suprise to her beloved Maria, the woman who had been always beside him throughout the years of their marriage through thick and thin, as well as in good and bad times.  
  
Georg was deep in his thoughts while driving home from town with Maria's present. The thought of his wife brought a slight smile to his face in an anticipation of what her reaction would be. "_This special woman deserves the most special gift_" he reassured himself of the choice he had made on the present and his heart skipped a beat upon the thought of spending some time with his wife alone again. Before going home Georg stopped at Friedrich's house to ask his son a little favor.  
  
"Friedrich, can I ask you a favor?" Georg said and pulled out the flight tickets and the hotel vouchers from his pocket.  
  
"Yes, father. I assume you want me to keep these tickets until tomorrow night." Friedrich said with a smile and took the papers from his father.  
  
"This should be a suprise for your mother and I'm afraid I would show her the tickets before the gala. I don't think it's a good idea." Georg laughed. "I hope everything will be alright tomorrow. The restaurant has confirmed everything according to the details I have given them. So let's hope for the best. As for me I cannot wait until our plane takes off on Tuesday." Georg sighed happily.  
  
"How much does she know about your plans?" Friedrich asked.  
  
"Just as much as I thought to be enough to tell her. I told her that I had plans for these two weeks, but she has no idea where I'm going to take her." Georg answered.  
  
"I think you made the right choice. Paris and Salzburg are the perfect destinations for a second honeymoon. You both deserve some time alone, father." Friedrich said with a smile. "Who are the kids going to stay with while you are away?" He asked his father.  
  
"Actually, the girls promised to stay at our house and take turns watching the children. I'm only a bit worried about our little Georg. He has never been away from his mother for more than a day, but he will be fine with all his playmates." Georg said.  
  
The Captain bid farewell to his eldest son and headed home.  
  
"Papa!" Little Georg flew directly into his father's arms in the moment the Captain entered the house. Georg bent down to pick him up. After placing a little kiss on his cheek Georg asked his son.  
  
"Now tell your Papa, what has my little son been up to?"  
  
"Mommy and I were drawing a picture especially for you." The little boy said with enthusiasm in his voice. "I love you Papa." He added and put his head on the Captain's shoulder. Georg's heart almost melted at his son's declaration.  
  
"Where is Mommy?" Georg asked.  
  
"On the terrace, I think she is finishing her part on the picture." The little boy answered.  
  
Without putting down his son Georg slowly walked to the terrace. His face lit up in a smile when seeing his wife sit at the table with papers and pencils scattered all around. Seeing the duo entering the terrace Maria stood up and gently reached for her son.  
  
"I couldn't finish it without you, honey." She said with a smile and the little boy looked up at his father with pride in his eyes. Sitting in his mother's lap little Georg quickly did a few more scratches on the paper and looked upwards with pride.  
  
"I'm done. It's yours, Papa." He trailed off and handed the paper to his father.  
  
"Wow! And did you do it on your own?" Tears welled in Georg's eyes upon seeing the picture that beheld a ship with all the family members standing on board.  
  
"When I grow up I'll be the captain to this ship and take all of you on a long cruise around the world." The little boy said with determination and climbed down from his mother's lap.  
  
"Where are you going?" Maria and the Captain asked in unison.  
  
"I want to show the drawing to Christine." The little boy took the drawing and headed upstairs to his sister's room. This action made both Maria and Georg laugh at their son.  
  
"Come here." Georg took Maria's hand and pulled her out of the chair before kissing her on the lips. Maria's fingers lightly caressed his neck.  
  
"Where have you been all day long, my love?" Maria asked her husband suspiciously.  
  
"I had to tend some business in town and I didn't know it would take so long." Georg answered while gently stroking Maria's face.  
  
"You are a bad liar, darling. I know you like the back of my palm. I wonder with whom you had that business meeting. A charming young woman maybe? I require a confession from you." Maria said teasingly with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, well now that you have caught me I think I have to confess that I'm madly in love with the most charming woman in the world." Georg responded playing along with Maria's joke.  
  
"I'm not suprized at all. I'm an old, worn out woman. You, my Sea Captain, are still the most handsome man I have ever seen. I'm sure other women recognize it, as well." Maria laughed.  
  
"Maria, you won't start being jealous after 25 years of marriage, will you? Georg chuckled. "While I have all the reasons for doing so. You are still very beautiful Maria." Georg said while hugging his wife close to him.  
  
"You are all that I need, Georg. You have made me happier than you think possible." Maria said before kissing her husband passionately on the lips.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please leave a little feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely reviews. This is chapter 2.  
  
The following day was filled with excitement and anticipation of what the evening would bring. Georg agreed with all of his family members that they show up at the restaurant at 6 p.m. and by 6.30 p.m. he would arrive there together with Maria. In the morning of the gala dinner he called the restaurant in order to secure all the reservation and to discuss with them the details one more time.  
  
Maria was filled with anxiety over the conspiracy she sensed among her family members in the last few weeks. Up to this day it made her only smile, but today a little fear started consuming her mind. "I hope I won't find any pinecone on my chair or a frog in my pocket." She thought with a smile.  
  
"Maria darling, are you ready?" Georg softly knocked on the door to the bathroom. In the next moment the bathroom door opened widely and Georg was almost breathless upon seeing his wife in her cream colored evening gown. With a smile Maria walked to her husband and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Yes, my love. We can go." Maria whispered a bit nervously.  
  
"What, are you nervous?" Georg asked while cupping her face.  
  
"I know it's silly, but I am." Maria responded with a smile.  
  
"You are beautiful, and your outfit is almost perfect." Georg stated with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Almost???" Maria asked in a shock.  
  
"Yes, but I think I have the necessary little addition to make you look perfect tonight." Georg stated in a loving voice while reaching behind his wife's neck. Maria felt him lightly caressing her neck and a piece of cold metal landing on her skin. She reached upwards to touch the necklace Georg was fixing around her neck.  
  
"Oh, gosh...." She gasped while turning to see herself in the mirror. "Georg.... This is beautiful." She exclaimed. Georg wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  
  
"Maria, you have made me the happiest man on earth. I cannot be grateful enough to you for all what you have done for me and for my family. I love you with all my heart and I always will." Georg whispered into her ears. Maria turned around in his embrace to face him. After gazing into each other's eyes for a long moment Georg took his wife's hand and the couple headed for their 25th wedding anniversary gala dinner.  
  
By 6 p.m. all the other family members had gathered in the restaurant's function room, the musicians have already started playing a few soft tunes, while the occupants of the room were anxiously awaiting the couple's arrival. The younger children were playing tag and laughing out aloud enjoying the cozy atmosphere. The older children tried to remain sitting next to their parents while chatting softly with each other.  
  
"Friedrich, did you give the envelop to the musicians? Liesl asked her brother.  
  
"Yes, I think they know what they'll have to do tonight. I have just gone through the details with them." Friedrich replied.  
  
"I hope that Kurt also knows what he has to do." Liesl stated while giving a sideward glance towards Kurt. Kurt softly nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Everyone, please return to your seats. Mother and father should arrive in any minute now." Friedrich motioned to the large group of people in the room. Little Georg climbed up into Annie's lap and asked his sister with his eyes open wide. "Where is Mommy?" Annie gently stroked her little brother's head and whispered to him. "She should be here together with Papa anytime, very soon, my little one."  
  
Just in the moment when the anxiety reached its peak Maria and the Captain entered the restaurant and Maria was hit with suprise. She knew that something like this had been under preparation but seeing her family and friends together brought a few tears to her eyes especially when the people in the room stood up to greet them in a big applause. Georg led his wife to their seats. After making sure that everyone was settled Georg motioned the musicians to stop playing. Holding a glass of champagne in his hand he stood up and softly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention in the room.  
  
"My dear children, grandchildren, family members and friends. As I stand here tonight and although I have tried to do my best to collect my thoughts on what to say, on how to express my love and gratitude to my wonderful wife, I have to confess that I'm having a hard time finding the right words. Maria, before you came into my life, I was a distant and depressed man. I had broken all the connection with my children out of sorrow. But you opened my eyes." Georg looked down lovingly at his wife whose eyes were in tears.  
  
"More than 25 years ago when I wrote a letter to the Nonnberg Abbey to send us a postulant who could take after my children and could stay with us at the Villa. The very next day our butler announced the new governess' arrival. I went downstairs to see her but I caught a young woman dancing and curtsying around in the ballroom. When she noticed me, with a startled look she ran out of the ballroom." Georg chuckled. "She was young and vibrant, but her outfit was rather taken out of a comic book." Georg laughed and so did the others including Maria.  
  
"She looked at me so curiously, and when I asked her why she was doing so, she only said that I didn't look like a sea captain, oh well she didn't look like a governess either. She was way too pretty, way too young and vibrant to be a governess, and especially way too cheerful and alive to be a nun in training. After our first meeting we had a few fights, because she was the only one who dared to contradict me. Thank God that she did. This way, she opened my eyes and I found the way back to my children and my family. I couldn't help but fall in love with this charming woman. All I can say my darling Maria, that thank you, thank you for loving me, for marrying me and for being beside me throughout the years of our marriage." Georg reached down and gently stroked Maria's face whose eyes were still in tears. "I love you" Maria mouthed to Georg.  
  
All the members of the family and friends started a big applause after Georg's speech. One by one they approached the couple to bomb them with a storm of hugs and kisses. When everyone was settled the waiters started serving dinner. During dinner the musicians kept on playing some soft tunes to create a cozy and romantic mood in the room. After the 3-course meal Georg nodded to the musicians who according to Georg's instructions went into the tunes of Edelweiss. All the lights went out and two waiters were pushing a cart next to Maria with a huge cake on it lit by a firework. She looked up at Georg with full astonishment in her eyes. One of the waiters handed a cream colored envelop to Maria along with a red rose.  
  
"Open it up, darling." Georg whispered to her. With trembling hands Maria slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the papers in it.  
  
"Oh, I cannot believe it. "She sighed when she saw the content of the envelope that beheld two flight tickets to Europe issued to her and Georg's name as well vouchers to the Salzburg Bristol Hotel and Hotel Ritz in Paris.  
  
"I would like to take you to a second honeymoon, and I thought Paris and Salzburg would be perfect." Georg smiled at Maria. "That's why I told you to block off these two weeks on your calendar." Georg whispered into Maria's ears.  
  
"Perfect." Maria whispered in disbelief and leaned to place a light kiss on Georg's lips. Everyone in the room burst out in a loud applause. The couple maintained eye contact for a long moment before the lights went on again. Maria turned around and started slicing the cake for everyone's joy. After dessert the band started playing their music in an invitation for all the guests to the dancing floor.  
  
"May I have this dance, Madame?" Georg extended his hand to Maria as the first tunes of the Blue Danube Waltz were being played. Maria took her husband's hand and the guests were watching with full astonishment as the couple was twirling around the floor graciously. When the music came to an end Georg stepped aside but didn't let Maria follow him as the soft tunes of the Landler were on program. As Maria looked around she saw Kurt standing next to her offering her his arm.  
  
"Will you show me how to dance it, Mother please!" Kurt asked her mother with begging eyes.  
  
"I haven't danced this since... "Maria replied with a huge smile.  
  
"I'm sure you remember it, please." Kurt went on begging.  
  
"Alright..." Maria said with a grin and somehow she sensed what was coming next. After a few steps with Kurt, she saw her husband stand next to her extending his hand the way he had done on the evening of the party. Maria took Georg's hand with a smile and the couple danced in synchrony with the tunes of the music once again forgetting the world around them and getting lost in each other's eyes as the dance came to its end.  
  
As the evening proceeded more people joined the couple on the dancing floor. All the boys including Friedrich, Kurt and Daniel took their turns to dance with their mother before Maria's son-in-laws approached her to share a dance with her. Georg danced with his daughters and daughter-in- laws while the little ones shared a few dances with each other. Georg noticed Maria sitting at the table seemingly trying to get some rest from the dances and the events of the evening.  
  
"I think the last dance is ours. Will you give me the honor?" Georg gently squeezed Maria's hand.  
  
"I would be delighted." Maria responded and the two of them went once again to the floor to share the final dance of the evening.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Thank you for reading my story. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

So this is their trip to Salzburg!!!! Enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"I cannot believe that soon we are landing in Vienna." Maria sighed as she looked out of the window while their plane was smoothly flying to its destination.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to Salzburg?" Georg asked and squeezed his wife's hand. Maria smiled at him in response and softly nodded.  
  
"Do you think that they will be fine without us for two weeks?" Maria asked a bit worried.  
  
"Maria, they surely are having a good time. Our little son now has enough time to spend with his playmates, and as for the older ones now at least no one will be there to tell them to go to bed early." Georg laughed.  
  
"You are right. I'm glad we are able to spend some time alone again." Maria gave a quick kiss on Georg's cheek.  
  
About an hour later Maria and Georg's plane landed in Vienna. After gathering their luggage they took a cab to the railway station and boarded the train to Salzburg. They both were tired from the long flight, but definitely on high spirit. The couple just sat in their train department, both of them speechless. They were filled with excitement and anticipation as well as a little fear was consuming their minds of what their old country, their home was going to be like.  
  
The setting sun was shining bright in the skies giving a magical glow to the city when the train pulled into the Salzburg Hauptbahnhof. Upon getting off the train both of them tried to get the fresh and familiar Austrian air into their lungs. The scent of home touched both of them. During the taxi ride they tried to take as much as they could from the scenery. Familiar places and sounds came into view that left both of them silent. Exchanging a quick look with each other Georg nodded and smiled while a few tears were running down on Maria's cheeks. The car stopping in front of Hotel Bristol woke them up from their daydream.  
  
"Welcome home, Baroness." Georg said as helping Maria get out of the car. Their eyes traveled upwards and Maria couldn't contain a few tears of joy when her eyes found the Untersberg. Georg pulled her close to him and they entered the hotel. Their luggage was delivered to the suite while they completed the check-in procedures.  
  
The elevator took them to the top floor and the couple walked hand in hand to the door of the honeymoon suite. In a way Maria recalled the feeling she had gone through when Georg and she approached the same door 25 years ago. It felt different this time. She was no longer a young scared bride on her wedding night, but a married woman instead. The same train of thought crossed Georg's mind and he smiled at the memory of his adorably innocent young wife.  
  
"Does it look familiar?" Georg asked with twinkle in his eyes when they reached the door. He pushed it widely open and gathered his arms around Maria bending down he tried to pick her up. He lifted her a bit from the floor but Maria protested.  
  
"Georg, what are you doing? Put me down! You hear me?" Maria protested very well being aware of the time that had passed since their wedding day and knowing that Georg was not really in shape for these exercises anymore.  
  
"Your wish is granted, Madame. But I only wanted to do everything the way I did on our wedding night." Georg grinned as he put her down and they both burst out in laughter at the absurdity of the situation. Holding hands they walked inside the room where they had spent their wedding night. The sight of the room and the memory of their first night together left both of them breathless.  
  
"Why don't we take a look at the view?" Georg suggested and led Maria towards the balcony.  
  
"At the view??? Georg, I'm not nervous, nor am I scared. As much as it worked 25 years ago darling, I don't think this is what I need tonight." She responded flirtatiously and kissed her husband eagerly on his lips.  
  
"I love you. All I want to do is to hold you tonight." Georg said while placing kisses on Maria's cheek and jaw line before they let their passion take over.  
  
As the rays of the shining sun landed on the bed Maria slowly opened her eyes. Still a bit unconsciously she reached for her husband, but all she could find was an empty space next to her. She put on her robe and slowly started getting out of bed.  
  
"Hello." Georg's voice caught her ears as he stood in the doorway holding a tray in his hand. Her husband walked to the bed and put down the tray next to Maria. Sitting next to her in the bed he stroked her cheek. Maria tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Still jetlag." Maria said.  
  
"Jetlag?" Georg cleared his throat. "I thought it was something else." He said while looking intensely into his wife's eyes. He couldn't help but smile at Maria's colored cheeks caused by his comment.  
  
"What a service!" Maria wondered about all the delicious Austrian treats she found on the tray.  
  
"I think we should eat our breakfast, and then let's go for a little adventure in the city. How does that sound?" Georg said as he took a bit of the toast.  
  
"Perfect." Maria sighed while leaning back in the pillows and enjoying her breakfast alone with her husband.  
  
The following days were filled with an air of nostalgia for both of them. They visited and explored again the familiar places and very often it wasn't easy to hold back their emotions when encountering their past memories. Some days were spent on chasing souvenirs for their children and grandchildren. Arm in arm they took long walks in the city, enjoyed the warm Indian summer afternoons on a cozy café's terrace sipping Austrian coffee and tasting the old forgotten delicious pastry products. Most of all they enjoyed being in each other's company and tried to make as much as they could of their time alone.  
  
"Maria, you know what I really would like to visit? I don't know if it's possible to do so." Georg said while they enjoyed the afternoon on a Café overlooking the Residenzplatz. Maria gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Do you think they would let us enter our old property?" Georg asked.  
  
An hour later the couple stood at the entrance of their old house with their hearts pounding in their throats. Maria's thoughts wandered back to the afternoon when she first came to this house. Giving a reassuring smile to her husband she whispered.  
  
"Let's try" She said and rang the bell. A few moments later seemingly the caretaker came to answer the main gate.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with this afternoon?" His voice sounded cold.  
  
"I'm Captain Georg von Trapp, and this is my wife Maria. We are the former owners of this place. We left 25 years ago and we were wondering if we could see our old home again." Georg trailed off a bit worried of what the other one's reaction would be.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm only the caretaker of this property. The present owners are not in town. Without their authorisation I cannot let you enter this place." The caretaker told them in a straight voice. Georg's face reflected disappointment while Maria took a hold of his hand in support.  
  
"Oh, I see and I understand your point. We only hoped that maybe.... " His words failed before he went on: "But it's good to know that at least the house and the grounds are well maintained." Georg softly said.  
  
"Let's go Georg" Maria said and the couple waved goodbye to the caretaker and a bit sadly they left the area of their old home.  
  
"I wanted to get a piece of ground to take back to the US with us. Just a silly little thing I know, but it would have meant a lot to me." Georg said in a sad voice. Maria smiled at him in response without giving out any words but tightening the hold of his hand.  
  
On the next days Maria and Georg focused on other sites of the city. Their tour brought them to various places such as Mirabell Garden and the fortress graciously overlooking the city.  
  
"I can see all of you roaming about the city wearing those old drapes." Georg laughed and Maria joined in his laugher.  
  
They visited Nonnberg Abbey and walked down the aisle together in the church where they had got married. To Maria's disappointment they couldn't spend much time on the Abbey grounds, nor was she able to visit her old room, but seeing those familiar places lit up her heart with joy.  
  
Their last day in Salzburg brought them to the top of the Untersberg. Maria suddenly became the young governess sprinting to the top of the mountain. Sometimes Georg had a hard time to keep up the pace with her. When reaching the meadow where Maria taught the children how to sing, they spread out their blanket to have a little picnic.  
  
"You should have seen our children when I brought them up here for the first time." Maria smiled at the memory.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they enjoyed it very much. Wish they were here with us now." Georg said a bit sadly his thought wandering over to their children.  
  
The couple sat for a while on their blanket enjoying the view and the picnic they shared.  
  
"I'm at home Georg. This is my mountain. This is my home." Maria let out a happy sigh. Georg smiled and gently touched his wife's face.  
  
"It's our home, darling." He whispered.  
  
Maria leaned her back against Georg's chest in contentment and enjoyed the safety of her husband's arms and the view of the most gorgeous mountains, her mountains.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please review!  
  
I know it's a bit sad that they couldn't visit their old home. But this story is fully in compliance with my previous one ("Journey to the Past") and in that one Georg's wish is fulfilled by Maria... 


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy the final chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Paris  
  
Before flying to Paris, to their original honeymoon destination, Maria and the Captain decided to spend two days in Vienna as well. Their time was spent on taking long walks in the city as well as taking long horse drawn carriage rides and their program also included a Sunday mass in the Stefanskirche.  
  
"I used to attend masses while I lived in Vienna during my college years. This was the cheapest way to satisfy my appetite for sacred music." Maria told her husband while they were strolling down Kärtnerstrasse after the Sunday mass.  
  
"Georg, how often did you come to Vienna when... ?" Maria couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Way too often I'm afraid. Now I know I should have not used this city as an escape. But I was blind at that time. You came into my life just in time." Georg gently stroked Maria's cheek and Maria smiled upon feeling his touch on her face.  
  
"Georg, can we call home when we get back to the hotel? I miss the children terribly." Maria sighed. "I wonder what they are up to."  
  
"Okay, I have been thinking of the same. I'm sure our little boy has prepared dozens of drawings on ships. " Georg smiled with pride.  
  
"Oh, I wonder who he takes after in the family." Maria laughed.  
  
The Eiffel-Tower came into view in the distance when Maria looked out of the window as their flight almost reached Paris. She let out a happy sigh and looked at Georg with a smile on her face. Her heart was racing with anticipation and excitement. It was hard to believe that 25 years had passed since their first visit to Paris. That city had always held a special place in her heart mostly due to the memories of the most romantic time in her life.  
  
Soon after landing they arrived and checked in at Hotel Ritz. Maria wondered how Georg had managed to arrange that both in Salzburg and Paris they could stay in the same room as they had before. Their room on the top floor provided the most gorgeous view to the city. Enjoying the view on the balcony Maria leaned closer to her husband, whose arms were wrapped around her waist.  
  
"I was thinking of going out for dinner. What about that?" Georg suggested.  
  
"Can't we go for room service?" Maria replied.  
  
"Of course, if you are tired, we can. But tonight I want to spoil you." The Captain whispered into Maria's ears.  
  
"That sounds irresistible Captain." Maria turned around to face him. "Give me a few moments to change." She gave a light kiss on his lips.  
  
Soon the couple was sitting in a taxi driving them to the destination Georg had given the driver. He didn't say a word to Maria on where they were heading. Maria was left breathless when the taxi stopped at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. Gently Georg helped her get off the car while Maria was gazing upwards. Georg led her to the elevator to take them up to the second floor where Le Jules Verne Restaurant was located. They were led to a table with the most amazing view to the city. The sun had already set and Paris was shining in a magical glow.  
  
"We are on the top of the world." Maria exclaimed.  
  
The next few hours were spent carelessly in the restaurant. While enjoying the delicious French cuisine over a glass of wine they couldn't stop talking about their life and children. Both of them were in high spirits and silently thanking God for this wonderful time together.  
  
The rest of the week was a pure happiness for both Maria and Georg. Often they felt like a newly wed couple on their honeymoon and they even acted that way. They climbed up the stairs at Sacre Coeur, said a silent prayer in Notre Dame, enjoyed strolling down Champ-Elysées and last but not least they purchased the last gift items to their family. Sometimes they tried to forget about the time that had passed by, but the exhaustion catching them up, especially Georg, reminded them of the need to take things slow.  
  
The feeling of seeing the world's most famous historical sights was overwhelming. They recalled the special moments they shared on their first trip to Paris; the long walks, the daily trips they had taken to the countryside by their rented car, or the romantic candle light dinners they had shared. The memory of their kisses and endless conversations was carried all along the way, never letting them fade away.  
  
One evening they went to see "La Bohéme" at the Paris Opera House. Maria was again overwhelmed by the beauty of the building as well as by the romance unfolding on stage. Tears were running down on her cheeks and she clang to her husband's arm in comfort as the story concluded in a dramatic way.  
  
Another evening they took a boat trip on the river Seine, enjoying the soft French music playing in the background while the lights of the city went on as the daylight was slowly replaced by darkness.  
  
When their last evening in Paris arrived they were both excited and a little sad to return to the US. Excited to see their children and grandchildren again, but a little sadness took over them both to see their time alone come to an end so soon. Sitting on the balcony of their hotel room they admired the beauty of the city. None of them said a word just enjoyed each other's closeness and the view of a thousand stars shining bright in the skies. Maria was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you Georg. These have been two wonderful weeks with you. What I can give you in return?" Maria said her voice just a touch above whisper. Georg moved his hands to lightly caress her arms in his embrace.  
  
"Oh, my love." Georg started. "There is only one thing I can think of."  
  
"Uhm and what would that be?" Maria asked while shifting in his arms to face him.  
  
"Stay beside me always." Georg whispered while deepening his embrace around Maria and pressing his lips to hers to share a deep, long lasting kiss.  
  
The End.  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate the reviews I received from you. How did you like the last chapter? Please leave feedback. 


End file.
